


The Seventh Circle of Hell

by mamasita13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bugs Bunny is the best Trickster God, Evil Kate Argent, Hell, Her fellow queue mates are also people who deserve this kind of torturous death., Kate is in Hell, Kate is in Hell and everyone working at the DMV is someone she killed or had killed., Kate is trapped here forever., There is no coming back from this., This is what happens when Kate Argent dies: she goes to hell, Warning: Kate Argent, dmv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamasita13/pseuds/mamasita13
Summary: In which Kate Argent has died and gone to DMV Hell.





	The Seventh Circle of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in another fiction I wrote and I didn't think it quite fit with it so I took it out and posted it alone.
> 
> I found this post and thought this would be a perfect hell to place Kate.
> 
> <https://questions-within-questions.tumblr.com/post/173739549753/bugs-bunny-isnt-your-conventional-trickster-god>

Somewhere in the Seventh Circle of Hell, there is a special place where the Trickster God Bugs Bunny rules as an aside. This is the place where Kate Argent finally lands when she dies.

Kate tried to keep her patience as she stood in line. She hated the DMV but needs must. Being at the DMV was worse than torture. Kate would know because she knows torture. If only she could inflict this kind of torture.

Kate tried to keep the people watching to a minimum but it was difficult. The people at the DMV were a mess. They were always a mess. Some of them didn’t even bother cleaning up the blood before they arrived. They were rude and had no manners. 

The tellers were even worse. One woman had blood trickling down her face. The man manning the entrance had his entrails hanging out of his stomach for fuck's sake. 

Kate was just so done with the DMV!

Kate is finally up next at the window and she'd clutched her paperwork in her fist to keep from forcibly removing the moron in front of her. Why people insisted on standing in line with the wrong paperwork was beyond her. 

Kate was being yelled at and she couldn’t do anything about it. They would kick her out of the DMV if she was rude right back to these morons. She had to keep smiling and taking their verbal beating.

The woman was an even bigger mess than the joker behind her. She had to have at least third-degree burns and there was flesh falling off the woman’s body. Kate would not be the one to point out this discrepancy. No siree. No, thank you, Bob. Kate would endure the stench of burning flesh and hair. The smell of ash is by far somehow worse. 

Kate looks at the troll behind the counter. It's a favor she's doing calling it a troll. The woman is something quite possibly worse than a troll. A troll Kate could take out with the knife strapped to her thigh. This thing she can't even touch. Kate needs this bitch to take care of her so she can get the fuck out of the DMV.

Kate could not believe she was forced to move to the end of the next line. All because she'd been in the wrong line to being with! And she couldn't make the troll just take her paperwork and process it. They had the same tools at each station! Why couldn't they have just processed it? She's going to be waiting here for however long it takes to get to the front of this new line! The torture!

 

Kate had a hard time breathing as she stood in front of the next teller. The smell of rotten meat made her almost gag. She was in the wrong line again and it wouldn't do to lose her shit at the DMV. She could not afford a night in jail just because of their incompetence. So Kate pursed her lips and tried to smile as she moved to the end of the next line. This line better be the correct one! They’d already sent her to two wrong lines and each time they insisted it was the correct line. 

This was just infuriating! 

Kate thinks there should be at least fewer people as the day progresses but it never happens. People never leave. They just get shuffled from one line to the next. All of these people are a mess but social niceties don't allow for anyone to point out that they all look like shit. Including Kate! Somehow she's walked into the DMV after she'd wet herself. 

Kate hasn't wet herself since grade school. She looks around as she feels her cheeks heat. The heat reaches her whole face so Kate is sure she's beet red.

As she looked around she finally noticed there were people here that were long dead. Her cousin Kevin Argent died in that creepy motel that was located just outside of Beacon Hills. Gerard had sent him there when the man had been bitten by an Alpha. Cousin Kevin had shot himself in the head with a wolfsbane bullet before the bite could take. Kate stared as cousin Kevin stood in line and grumbled about being at the DMV. He didn't seem to care that there was a hole on one side of his head and brains were falling on the other side of his shoulder. Kate heard them make a squelching sound as they plopped to the floor.

Then there was another cousin in the line next to hers who'd been gutted by Beta werewolf when Kate was just eight. That cousin had been careless when the werewolf had been in their custody. Kate couldn't remember the cousin's name and as she stared at the girls' intestines make a mess on the floor Kate couldn't really be bothered with it. Kate had tried to block that memory and included the cousin's name. Kate remembered worshiping the cousin because the girl had been about sixteen and ruthless. She'd been so cool that Kate had wanted to be just like her.

But here she is standing in line at the DMV leaving her entrails behind as she moved up the line. 

The more Kate looked around the more she realized this was place was wrong. And as much as Kate wanted to say something she found that she couldn't. Kate was forced to be polite and say nothing to the people around her as they left their viscera all over the place. It was then that Kate realized that there was something wrong with Kate herself. 

Kate felt puffy and she could hardly breathe. For once in her life, Kate realized she wasn't pretty anymore. She was a bloated pissed on mess! Kate shook her head in an attempt to dislodge the puffy feeling. Kate tried to get out of line but got yelled at by a familiar looking security guard. Kate had helped kill the woman when she'd gotten in the way of Kate killing her werewolf husband. 

Kate finally realized she was in Hell. She tried to scream but nothing came out and she was forced to stand in line as she had a panic attack. No one helped her and there was no hope of ever leaving the line. Kate kept spiraling deeper into the panic attack and she'd pass out soon enough. But it never happened. Kate just kept spirling and it was finally clear to Kate that she had to snap herself out of this.

There had to be a way out of this.

As Kate was settling she looked up and found herself next in line.

Finally! Kate thought as she neared the window. Maybe she'd get out of the DMV in time for lunch.


End file.
